don't forget me, i beg, i remember you said
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: Kurt's trying to remember. Blaine's already forgotten. angel!Kurt oneshot. Klaine, I promise.


**Enjoy this plotbunny. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Mollie Melrose and numerous other things belongs to Keitorin Ashthore. I own just my mistakes. Scott- he's a ninja and briefly mentioned- belongs to MusicalEscape. I am not that awesome and can't be bothered to write my own OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p>He can't remember.<p>

He knows his name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, he knows he's into boys and he knows he can sing. That's all he remembers.

He wanders into the coffeeshop, slightly disorientated.

'Hello sir,' the barista says. 'What would you like?'

Kurt blinks.

'I'll have a grande non-fat mocha.' his mouth says. His brain is still incoherent.

'Sure!' The barista chirps. 'That'll be-'

She looks into Kurt's eyes and hesitates. She shakes her head and tells him it's on the house. The queue behind him grumble slightly- why was this strange boy getting a free drink?

Kurt smiles graciously and takes his coffee before leaving. A black feather floats down from the sky and lands on the back of Kurt's plain grey coat.

No-one sees it.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>

_I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love..._

Blaine smiled as he strummed the last chord.

_But sometimes it hurts instead..._

'All right!' he grins, looking up. A crowd of people flock forward and drop a few dollars into Blaine's guitar bag. 'Thanks, you guys,' Blaine says, his eyes scanning the crowd for someone.

'Any song requests?'

'Katy Perry's awesome,' a little girl says. 'Why don't you sing a Katy Perry song?'

Blaine smiles. 'Ah, but I know I'll mess it up. What about Silly Love Songs?'

Everyone cheers and applauds, but Blaine keeps scanning the crowd for someone he knows, someone who could make him fall in love.

It's been a dream of his, really. To fall in love with someone while he was busking. Their eyes would meet and Blaine would sing his favourite song to him. It's cheesy, he admits to himself. But wasn't everything?

_Some people- _'Wait, how does it go again?' Blaine asks. He's forgotten the lyrics, but everyone laughs.

_You'd think _t_hat people would have had enough of silly love songs, _someone sings. Blaine flinches internally- their voice was flat.

'Actually,' Blaine finds himself saying. 'Has anyone heard of the Elephant Love Medley? It's got a whole load of awesome songs. It's kinda like a mash-'

'I know it off by heart,' someone says. The crowd parts slightly and Blaine's breath catches.

The man is looking adorably confused, as if he didn't know he knew the song. His chestnut brown hair was perfectly styled into soft spikes, which turns golden in the sunlight which was bathing the snow-covered town. His eyes turned green-grey-blue-grey-green-blue in a flash, but flecks of gold and black seemed to be catching the light. His lips were pale pink. Blaine marvels at the boy's beautifully pale skin, with a perfect complexion and, out of habit, looks down.

His clothing choice seems simple. White shirt, grey coat which skimmed his calves which were clad in sinfully tight red jeans, dark blue Converses, a blood-red scarf and black headphones were carefully placed around his neck. Blaine thinks it looks perfect.

'You do?' Blaine asks. The boy nods. 'Can you sing?'

The boy shrugs, eyebrows furrowing slightly. 'I think I can sing decently.'

Blaine smirks as he asks the next question. 'Do you think you can hit all the notes?'

The boy- Blaine really needs to know his name- laughs. It sounds like bells, chiming gently in a summer breeze. 'My voice is extraordinarily high for a boy. Do you think I can hit all the notes?'

The crowd chuckles along with the boy. They both blink- they completely forgot about the crowd.

'I'm Blaine,' Blaine introduces himself. The unbelievably hot boy doesn't say his name in reply, instead choosing to nod at the guitar.

Blaine huffs playfully and strums the first chord.

_All you need is love..._

They start singing together, the other boy singing faintly. Everyone gasps faintly at the perfect harmonies the boy adds. There's a small pause.

'Kurt,' the boy says reluctantly. 'My name's Kurt.'

_I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me, _Blaine sings, looking Kurt- it suits him perfectly- right in the eyes.

_The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee, _Kurt sings straight back.

They continue like this, until they reach the end. Blaine's panting, slightly out of breath, but Kurt appears to have a bigger lung capacity then Blaine, because Kurt merely smiles at Blaine.

'Big lung capacity,' he mimes. Kurt revels in the attention, soaking up the applause. Blaine's never been so sure- he could fall for Kurt. He really could.

* * *

><p>'Do you like coffee?' Blaine asks. Kurt nods, gesturing to the half-empty grande non-fat mocha in his hand. Blaine chuckles, then looks at his watch. <strong><em>12:35<em>**, it says.

Kurt looks confused again. He shrugs. Blaine's smile is so big, Kurt thinks it could light up the moon.

* * *

><p>In the end, they both go to an Italian restaurant. Blaine's rapidly asking questions at Kurt, who answers the best he can.<p>

'Where are you from?'

Kurt flounders for a second, before answering with the truth. 'I don't know.'

Blaine ponders this. 'How do you not know?'

'I can remember the last three hours. My mind is blanker than a plain white pillow wrapped in paper and covered in vanilla ice cream after that.'

'So...who's your father?'

'Burt Hummel.' Kurt answered instantly. He blinks, before shaking his head.

'How do you remember him?' Blaine asks out loud. He blushes when he realises he said that out loud.

'I don't know,' Kurt muses. 'Maybe he's just so brilliant, he's permanently ingrained in my mind.'

'What about your mum?'

'Mollie Hummel. Maiden name was Melrose. Karo-' He flinches. Blaine automatically asks him 'what's wrong?' and Kurt responds with a mumble. Blaine knows better to not push it.

'Sisters? Brothers?'

'One sister- Quinn.' Kurt answers sadly. 'I hope she's okay. She would like you.'

'Anyone else?'

'No.' Kurt says after a while. 'What about you?'

'I have one sister, Rachel. She's married to Finn Hudson. My brother- Scott- is apparently a ninja. That's it, really.'

There's a comfortable silence. Kurt appears to be thinking.

'Is Rachel adopted?'

Blaine nods. He doesn't question how Kurt guessed, but he does wonder.

'I mean, I'm assuming you and Scott share the same surname-'

'Anderson.'

'- and Rachel...Berry. It just seems really familiar to me.'

Blaine laughs. 'She's currently on Broadway, if that helps. You could join her, with a voice like yours. I could get Wes to give you a record contract on the spot.'

'Quinn sings.' Kurt remembers.

'Awesome!' Blaine grins. He acts like a puppy sometimes.

'Blaine Anderson.' Kurt rolls the name around his mouth. 'Je me sens comme je vous connais.'

Blaine frowns. He took French for one year, but decided to focus on Italian. 'Davvero? Francese?'

'Yes, French.' Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

'You understand Italian?'

Kurt's lips purse and he continues sipping his coffee. After a while, he responds with a quiet, 'I don't know.'

Blaine nods. 'The whole, pillow and blank thing.'

'Exactly, mon amie.'

Blaine's laugh echoes around the restaurant.

* * *

><p>This continues for a few weeks. Kurt realises he doesn't have a place to sleep, so Blaine offers his couch. Kurt accepts graciously, and the two fall into a nice, easy routine.<p>

Until the last night of July.

* * *

><p>'It's Harry's birthday,' Blaine protests. 'Eat the damn cake.'<p>

'I refuse to eat a Golden Snitch, despite the obvious tastiness of the cake and the marvellous occasion that is a _fictional character's birthday._'

'Pleaaaase?' Blaine begs, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Kurt melts, and grudgingly eat a big portion of the cake. 'This calls for a celebration!' Blaine shouts, dragging Kurt outside.

'Blaine, let me put some shoes on first.'

'Just wear some Converses or something. It's Harry's _birthday_! Live a little!'

'I refuse to celebrate Harry Potter's birthday.'

'You're trying to distract me with silly words like 'refuse',' Blaine accuses, 'but you secretly want to go the Lima Bean and drink some hot chocolate and pretend it's Butterbeer.'

Kurt huffs, but in the end, he finds himself in the Lima Bean, raising a glass and saying in a hushed whisper 'Long live the Boy who Lived!'

Blaine's beam makes up for the dread sweeping through his body.

Kurt frowns. Something's going to happen. Something bad. Something that'll change his life so far.

'Kurt,' Blaine hisses. 'Does that girl know you?'

Kurt's head whips to match an intense gaze and he flinches. Blaine knows that flinch. Kurt did the exact same movement when he was talking about his mother.

A tall woman walks powerfully towards Kurt, her gaze never wavering. Her dark brown hair waves to her waist and her dark brown eyes hold the same expression as Kurt's. Shock, anger, pain, sadness. Blaine's surprised the entire shop hasn't spontaneously combusted because of the intensity of the gaze they share.

'Satan.' Kurt says first.

'Porcelain. Nice to know you've fallen down here.'

'I didn't want to.'

'I know. The Almighty made you fall.'

'He doesn't exist, Santana.' Kurt spits out. 'If he _did_-'

'You just remembered.' Santana says.

'You just came out the closet.' Kurt counters.

'It's your fault.'

'I could say the same about _my _situation right now.'

Blaine finds himself knowing less and less.

'Calm it, Porcelain. Young Burt Reynolds is practically having a heart attack.'

Kurt looks at Blaine with worry and Blaine shakes his head. 'I just don't understand anything.'

'Good,' Santana says. 'My name is Santana Lopez and if yous hit on my girl Brittany, I will ends you.'

'I'm gay.' Blaine says quickly.

'Oh, you're straddling the rainbow too? No wonder- I could smell the sexual ten-' Santana begins, but falters as she feels Kurt's freezing gaze.

'Santana, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I will go to Quinn and tell her about the Brittana Cat Fest of 1987.'

Santana's eyes widen and she quickly mimes zipping her mouth.

'1987?'

Kurt suddenly freezes. Santana smirks and stands up.

'I'll leave you to explain it.' She says spitefully. 'I've got to go beat up Wheels' top half until he can't feel his head.'

She exits with all eyes on her. Kurt lets out a shaky breath and turns to Blaine again.

'I'm sorry.' he says. 'I am so, so sorry.'

'For what?' Blaine asks. 'You shouldn't be.'

'You shouldn't be around me.' Kurt insists. 'Are you a Christian?'

Blaine stops his flailing. 'I believe there's something.'

Kurt smiles bravely. 'I wish you a long and happy life, Blaine Anderson.'

Blaine gasps and closes his sound like last words. _No, _his mind screams. _You've fallen in love with this boy, there's no way-_

When his eyes open half a second later, Kurt's gone.

* * *

><p><em>'Kurt,' Quinn said. 'Kurt!'<em>

_'What?' Kurt snapped. 'I'm currently-'_

_'Someone shot mom.' Quinn says breathlessly and Kurt sits upright. He runs to Quinn, who takes him downtown._

_'Why was mom downtown?'_

_'I think someone tried to rape her.' Quinn admitted, tears running down her cheeks._

_'What?'_

_'She was covered in a sticky substance and she's got fingerprints all over her bo-' Quinn explains. She chokes._

_'Is she alive?'_

_The silence was deafening._

_'Karofsky,' Kurt breathes. 'I bet it's Karofsky. He's a sicko, I know he is, he's out to get you and dad, you need to go-'_

_'Kurt, we have no proof it's Karofsky,' Quinn says gently._

_'We have no proof Mom was raped!'_

_'Yeah, we do!' Quinn shouts. 'I told you, she was covered in a sticky substance and she's got fingerprints all over her body! Stop acting like you're the only one with their mom dying okay, you see...'_

_'She's the first pure angel to be killed, Quinnie,' Kurt spits. 'She's our mom. I'm sorry for wanting to find out who killed her.'_

_'She could've just died. Why do you want her to die in a violent way?'_

_Kurt shakes his head. 'Angels live forever, Q. No-one's ever died before. Explain to me how her death is natural.'_

_'KK, I'm sor-'_

_'Don't call me that.' Kurt says. 'I'm going to find Karofsky.'_

_'Kurt, your wings!'_

_'Quinn, I don't care about my wings right now! I want to talk to Karofsky!'_

_'But they're turning black!'_

* * *

><p>Santana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turns around and sees Kurt, who's pissed off.<p>

Like, seriously pissed off.

'What just happened?' Kurt asks evenly, his voice just above a whisper. Santana hears. She takes a step backwards. She knows Kurt Hummel. She knows that when his voice is smooth like velvet and quiet, he will rip her to pieces and make her doubt every thing she does. He did it to-

'I said, what just happened Santana.'

'I heard.'

'And?'

There's a few beats of silence. 'I'm sorry,' Santana whispers.

'I know.' Kurt says sadly. 'I can't see him again.'

'I bet you'll end up screwing his brains out.'

Kurt laughs and Santana relaxes for a second. 'I'm still mad at you.' He says. 'But it takes a lot of time and fabulousness and I just can't be bothered anymore.'

'I know.' Santana says. 'I feel that way too. Hobbit seemed pretty into you.'

'He needs to start forgetting me.'

* * *

><p>Three months never seemed so long, Blaine muses. It's been three months, forty minutes and thirteen seconds since he met Santana and Kurt left him.<p>

His heart feels like it's been ripped from his chest and carefully being pricked with needles.

He's trying to forget. He feels like it's the best thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>'What is your problem with me, Dave?'<em>

_'I don't need to answer that question, fairy.'_

_'I'm not a fairy, I'm an angel. Not that you'd know the difference. I bet you don't know the difference between manslaughter and murder.'_

_'I do!'_

_'So why are you telling my father that you thought my mother was Sue Sylvester? Why are telling my father that it was an accident? Why are telling my father you thought the safety was on? Why are you telling my father that she was already raped when you saw her?'_

_Kurt ignored Karofsky's flickering eyes and his trembling fingers._

_'Why?'_

_Silence._

_Hands reach forward. They grab the side of his face. Kurt winces, but his eyes stay focused on Karofsky._

_ He forgets._

_'You say one more word,' Karofsky says, 'and I swear I'll...I'll-'_

_'You'll what? Kill me? Punch the gay out of me? Tell my mom that I've been being bad? Oh wait, you can't. Because you-'_

_Karofsky lunges forward and kisses him._

_'Get off me!' Kurt screams, kicking Karofsky and punching him._

_'I did it because she looks like you.' Karofsky breathes. 'I did it because I thought she was you. Guess how surprised I was when I found out it was your mother. Couldn't have her going around and telling everyone that David Karofsky, redeemed worker of Satan, was going around kissing Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's mom.'_

_Kurt listened in silence._

_'You'll pay for this, Hummel. I know you will.'_

_A fist. Pain. _

_He was drifting away. The last thing he saw was a smirk on Karofsky's face._

_'Have fun on Earth, fag.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt screams.<p>

He goes to a field and just screams. He screams until his lungs are burning, his eyes are watering and his throat is parched.

He knows he shouldn't- **_FIELD CLOSED FOR PERSONAL REASONS, NO TRESPASSING_**was printed on the field doors-but he figures that since he was a fallen angel, the rules are different.

After all, Santana's shop-lifting. Trespassing's got to be similar to that, right?

Blaine wouldn't approve, Kurt supposes. Of course he wouldn't.

That's why he does it.

* * *

><p>It's the thought of Blaine being at the Lima Bean that eventually makes Kurt crack. He gets Santana and drags her, kicking and screaming, to the coffee-shop.<p>

'¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves a arrastrar a la agujero del infierno infestado de ratas! ¿Qué te pasa? No me gusta!'

Kurt lets go of Santana's arm who takes off like a bat out of hell.

'BRITTANY!' She shouts. Kurt grins and carries on walking to the Lima Bean. As he walks in, he's smells the coffee and baking muffins.

'Kurt?'

Kurt knows that voice anywhere.

'Blaine.'

'Are you buying a grande non-fat mocha again?'

Kurt nods.

'I'll buy it for you.'

Kurt protests, but Blaine stand in the middle of the queue awkwardly, both not really sure what they should say to each other.

'What happened?' Blaine asks. Kurt smiles and shakes his head. It isn't a 'I won't answer your question' head-shake. It's a 'not now,' head shake.

'Outside,' Kurt says.

* * *

><p>They both stand outside the coffeeshop, warm coffees in one hand and croissants in another.<p>

'So?' Blaine prompts.

Kurt sucks in a breath. 'Do you believe in angels?'

'Yes.' Blaine answers immediately.

'This makes it easier,' Kurt sighs. 'I'm an angel.'

'Wha-'

'Let me continue.' Kurt waits for Blaine to signal for him to continue, before speaking. 'I've told you about my sister. My mother was a pure angel- she had the whitest of white wings. She fell over one day and landed on Earth and met my dad, who's a human.'

'He's a mechanic.'

'How do you know?'

'I Googled him,' Blaine admits.

'Okay...' Kurt pauses, mentally remembering to ask Blaine about 'Google' someday. 'They spent a few years together, and my dad eventually got Mom pregnant. That,' he says, 'was Quinn. She was planned.'

'And you weren't?'

'Broken condom on a camping trip,' Kurt replies. 'Two years later, hello me. Mom had to return to-'

'Does this mean God exists?' Blaine suddenly interrupts.

Kurt pauses. 'Not God. Well...it's more like...there's a head angel. Ms Sue Sylvester. She's the closest thing to God we have.'

'So...'

'People can believe whatever they want, Blaine,' Kurt says sadly. 'Hell exists, but Heaven doesn't. There's something out there. It just...hasn't decided to come out yet.'

Blaine snorts and Kurt gives him the look- The 'bitch-glare'.

'Blaine. We're having a deep, philosophical discussion and you choose to laugh at-' Then Kurt gets it. He chuckles, then his face turns sombre.

'You know what I mean.'

'I know.' Blaine says quietly. 'So, Hell exists for sinners.'

'And you can choose to attempt to redeem yourself.'

'How do you do that?' Blaine asks.

'Curiosity killed the cat,' Kurt replies in a sing-song voice.

'Satisfaction brought it back,' Blaine shoots back. Kurt sighs.

'If you get sent to 'Hell',' Kurt begins, using quotation marks around the word Hell, 'you have to work for around 200, 300 years.'

'Wow.'

'I've been an angel for around 500 years, Blaine. It isn't that long. It passes in the blink of an eye. You get a chance to work hard and then, Ms Sylvester will come, interview you, give you three months in 'Heaven' and then she'll decide if you get to become redeemed.'

Blaine seems blown away. 'How long can an angel live?'

Kurt doesn't answer.

'Kurt.' Blaine says, his tone sharp and cutting. 'How long-'

'Forever. Unless you kill one.'

'Who wants to kill an angel?'

'I can think of many,' Kurt spits out. 'My mother was the first one killed.'

Blaine's shocked into silence. 'What?'

'Oh god, I shouldn't have told you that.' Kurt worries. 'You shouldn't know about angel history.'

'I'll forget you said that then.' Blaine says reassuringly. 'Maybe-'

'Well.' Santana suddenly appears. Her eyes are red, like she's been crying heavily, and her voice is muffled. She wipes her nose on her sleeve.

'Kurt?' a female voice says. 'Is that you?'

'Kurt, yo!' A man in a wheelchair says happily. 'It's been four months! We've been looking for you!'

'What?' Kurt pales. 'Brittany, you'd better tell me Qui-'

'Dolphin, relax.' the blonde says. 'I'll explain it to you. Artie, come on.'

The duo manage to drag Kurt away to a secluded corner where they begin explaining the situation.

'So,' Blaine begins. He rocks on his heels. Santana turns her head slowly and glares at Blaine.

'Hobbit,' she says. 'If you say one more word, I will do something I know I'll regret, but I swear on Brittany's life, I'll do it.'

The sky crackles with lightning and Blaine shivers. He breathes out a quiet, 'crap' and Santana explodes.

'Blaine Everett Anderson,' she hisses. 'You think you can just swan in and save Kurt's life with your whole 'My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm perfect' thing. You think you can just make Kurt fall for you like that,' Santana snaps her fingers, 'and shove this in my face.'

'What?' Blaine flusters. His mind focuses on the words 'Kurt', 'fall' and 'you'.

'My relationship with Brittany? No me gusta.' Santana explains angrily. 'And you _keep rubbing your relationship with Kurt in my face._'

'I'm not in a relationship with Kurt!' Blaine argues.

'Oh trust me, you will be.' Santana remarks. Her gaze narrows. 'Then Brittany and Artie will skip into the fields of love with you and Kurt, and leave poor little Santana all on her own. Yeah, there'll be pity dates, random screwing and probably booty-calling, but the thing is...I don't want to be alone. I have friends, a sort-of girlfriend-'

'Your 'sort of girlfriend' is dating someone else, Santana.'

'Shut up, hobbit. I'm not finished.'

'I think you are,' Blaine says angrily. 'Yeah, I get it. You're life is tough. The person you're in love with doesn't love you back, you'll be all alone, boo-hoo. Let me play the violins for you.'

'You don't know anything about me. My abuela won't accept me!'

Blaine huffs. 'My family doesn't accept me. My dad tries to make me straight frequently, puts me on dates with girls, I got beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance and I've had numerous insults screamed in my face. Don't try and make this into a pity party for you only, Santana.'

'I hope you lose the happiest thing you've ever known.'

Santana slaps him. An electric jolt runs through Blaine's body. He vaguely remembers someone, but then it goes. The girl in front of him looks strange- her expression is a mix between triumphant and horrified.

'Hello,' Blaine says. He sticks out his hand. 'My name's Blaine.'

'Oh no,' Santana says.

A pale boy, a blonde and a boy in a wheelchair come over.

'Blaine,' the pale boy says happily. 'If you want-'

'How do you know my name?' Blaine asks. The boy in the wheelchair turns to the Latina.

'What did you do?'

'I had to!' the Latina shouts. 'I swore on Brittany's life!'

The pale boy raises an eyebrow. The Latina cowers. 'Kurt, please.'

'You swore on the life of the girl you're in love with?' Kurt says evenly. 'You swore you would- oh god.'

The pale boy- probably Kurt- lets out a breath and sits down on the kerb. Blaine's extremely confused.

'You touched him, didn't you? You got angry at him and you probably slapped him.'

'I'm sorry,' the Latina begs. 'I'm so sorry.'

'San, you swore on my life?' Brittany asks, confused.

'You swore on her _life!_' the wheelchair boy shrieks. 'How da-'

'Artie, if you don't calm down right now, I will slash your wheelchair tyres and push you out onto a motorway.'

Blaine frowns. 'I'm...I'm sorry, I've got to go.'

'No!' Kurt yells. 'Don't go...please.' His voice lowers.

'I don't know how you know me,' Blaine says desperately. 'Just let me go!'

He turns and runs. Blaine feels like he's running from something important.

Blaine feels like he's running from love.

* * *

><p>Kurt supposes it's a sign. It's been ten days since the incident.<p>

After looking at the calender- October 31st- he realises it's a day for celebration. Halloween, his calender says. He remembers Brittany telling him that on Halloween, everyone dressed up.

What to dress up as?

He suddenly gets struck by an idea and laughs slightly at the irony. He pulls on a pair on black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. Black wings sprout from his back. Kurt jumps slightly, but he looks closer in the mirror. The wings are a beautiful, glossy black which catch the light.

'Wow.' Kurt breathes.

'I know,' Brittany says. She's been letting Kurt stay with her ever since Blaine ran from him. 'I like the idea of going to Halloween as an angel.' She says matter-of-factly.

'I know.'

'I was going to go as a apple,' Brittany continues. 'But then Artie said maybe I should go ask you what I should be.'

Kurt looks Brittany over twice. 'Aphrodite.'

'She sounds like a spokesperson for dating.'

'She sort of is, Britt. She's the Greek goddess of love, beauty and-' Kurt blushes and mumbles the next word.

Brittany nods understandingly. 'But I'm letting my wings out too. I think they'll fall off if I don't let them out.'

'Agreed.' Artie says, rolling into the room. 'I'm going as a random handicapped dude with wings.'

* * *

><p>Blaine's been hanging out with his sister ever since he ran away.<p>

'Blaine,' she walks into the room and glares at the boy who's curled up on the couch. 'Whilst I do appreciate a good dramatic break-up-'

'We weren't even together.'

'-you have got to get out of the house.' Rachel continues. 'My break-ups only lasted five days and I don't like my baby brother being more dramatic than me and-'

'No-one's more dramatic than you.'

'-of course, my relationship with Finn has had more ups and downs than...

'Than a rollercoaster.' Blaine deadpanns.

'Yes! Blaine, you need to start doing _something._ During my third breakup with Finn-'

'Third?'

'-I decided that working out would be-'

'Rachel.' Blaine interrupts. 'I don't know how this is helping me.'

Rachel sighs and walks over to the bright yellow couch. 'Blaine, you need to have a life.'

'I do have a life.'

'But you aren't living it, Babbie. I was acting like you during my...' Rachel counts on her fingers, 'fourth argument with Finn-'

'Rachel, is Finn really the one you're supposed to be with?'

'Yes,' Rachel answers. 'We may have had our ups and downs but we are- wait.' Rachel's eyes narrow. 'Are you trying to distract me by questioning my relationship with Finn? That may be a smart move but I have had that done too me many times with Mercedes.'

'Rachel-'

'You're coming to my Halloween party, Blaine.' Rachel says. 'If you don't come, my disappointment will crush you and Francey will blow up.'

Blaine moans and groans, but Rachel shakes her head. 'I'm not taking that attitude, Blainers.'

'Don't call me-' Blaine starts. Rachel stands up and leaves, her heels clicking against the wooden floor.

Naturally, the first thing Blaine did was to attempt to gracefully sit up, which resulted in him falling to the floor. _What the hell am I going to wear? _

* * *

><p>Kurt nervously rings the doorbell. Brittany's sitting on Artie's lap behind them. Kurt has no idea who's house this is, but Brittany simply instructs him to go to this house.<p>

'Hi!' The door is opened by a short woman. Kurt steps back slightly- she looks so much like Blaine.

'Hello!' Brittany says brightly. She jumps up and holds out her hand. 'My name is Brittany S. Pierce, which does sound like Britney Spears if you say it quickly, and this is Artie Abrahams, my boyfriend, and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who's just awesome. Can we join your party?'

The woman seems slightly taken aback by Brittany's enthusiasum. 'My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future star of Broadway.'

'I love Broadway.' Kurt says. 'It's been a dream of mine to sing on a Broadway stage, or maybe even perform in Wicked.'

Rachel grins and practically yanks everyone in. She grabs Kurt's hand and begins babbling about numerous Broadway plays, with Kurt responding just as enthusiastically.

'Why are we here?' Artie asks Brittany.

'Rachel is Blaine Anderson's sister,' Brittany says simply. 'Kurt needs a chance at love.'

Artie pulls Brittany down for a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine wanders out to the balcony, where he stumbles. A familiar pale boy is standing there, admiring the view of the New York skyline. What takes him aback is the wings the boy is wearing. They look real.<p>

'I like your costume.' Blaine finds himself saying. The boy turns around and gasps slightly. Blaine's dressed in a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a bow-tie, rolled up trousers, braces and black boots.

'It's not a costume, Blaine.' The pale boy says sadly. 'Are you...'

'I'm the Doctor from Doctor Who.' Blaine explains. 'I lived in England for a few years and Doctor Who was one of my main addictions.'

The boy smiles wryly and turns back to the view. 'You don't remember me.'

'No.'

'My name's Kurt. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't come dressed as Harry Potter.'

Blaine laughs and Kurt wipes something from his eyes.

'Are you crying?' Blaine asks, horrified.

'No,' Kurt chokes out. 'I'm sorry, I've got to go.' He turns around and leaves, one of his wings brushing against Blaine. A feather sticks to Blaine's jacket and as Blaine brushes it off, warmth floods his body.

He remembers.

The coffeeshop is only around five minutes away, two minutes if he runs.

* * *

><p>He finds Kurt at the exact spot they met. He's sitting, his wings cramped by his side.<p>

'Hi.' Blaine says awkwardly. He shuffles forward and looks Kurt straight in the eyes. Kurt senses something's changed.

Blaine takes a deep breath. 'My name is Blaine Everett Anderson and I remember you.'

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

'I remember us going to the Lima Bean and buying hot chocolate, pretending that it was Butterbeer because-'

'It was the day Harry Potter was born.' Kurt finished quietly. He looks at Blaine, his eyes saying nothing except

'I remember us singing the Elephant Love Medley within the first three minutes of us meeting each other, I remember the first time you cooked for me, I remember the first I cooked for _you _and I almost burnt the kitchen because I wanted to impress you so badly, I remember you walking into me singing _Bills, Bills, Bills _in the bathroom because the acoustics were good, I remember Santana slapping me-'

Kurt laughs nervously.

'-which I still don't understand how it erased my memories of you.'

'Was Santana angry at you?'

'Extremely.'

'What were the last words Santana said before she slapped you?'

'I hope you lose the happiest thing you've ever known.'

Kurt blinks. 'If an angel is angry and touches you, no matter how lightly, the last thing they said will happen.'

'So...I lost you.'

They share a smile.

'Where was I?' Blaine asks. 'I remember losing you and how it felt. I remember falling in love with you.'

Kurt stands up. 'Blaine, we can't be together.'

'You told me about your parents. We can do what they did.'

'Staying with you for around four years won't be enough.'

'It's better than nothing.'

Blaine takes Kurt's hands and place them just above his heart.

'Kurt, this is what you do to me just by standing this close to me.'

Blaine's heart flutters and beats faster.

'Oh really? So what happens if I do this?' Kurt asks and kisses Blaine.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Quinn comes to visit. Blaine's taken aback by her beauty, and apparently Rachel is too. Quinn and Kurt talk in rapid French, Quinn eyeing up at Artie and glaring at Blaine.<p>

'You've got to come back, Kurt.' Quinn says lazily. Blaine frowns. 'Don't do that.' Quinn reprimands Blaine sharply.

'Do what?'

'That face. I feel like I just kicked a puppy.'

'I get that often.' Kurt laughs. Quinn frowns at Blaine, before looking at Kurt.

'You've changed.'

'For the better, I hope.' Kurt says.

'Ms Sylvester's changed too.' Quinn remarks. 'She wants you to come back and she'll do practically anything. She's put Karofsky back into _l'enfer _for at least sixty thousand years or more and she says, I quote, 'Porcelain, I'm even allowing you to bring the hobbit, puppy version of young Burt Reynolds back up here if you want to stay in this gel-infested, all-singing hole of niceness.' Nice, huh?'

'Sue will let me bring Blaine?'

'Yep.' Quinn says. 'Maybe I'll get to...' she trails off.

'Kurt!' Brittany shouts. Kurt rolls his eyes, kisses Blaine and runs towards Brittany, who's playing with the indoor decoration.

Blaine notices Quinn gazing at Artie wistfully. Santana and Brittany were giggling with each other, leaving Artie on his own.

'You two would be cute together.' Blaine says truthfully.

'Thanks,' Quinn says. 'I like you, Blaine. I think you and Kurt are soulmates. But if you hurt him, even Ms Sue Sylvester can't tone down my wrath.'

'If I hurt Kurt, I will willingly allow you to hurt me.'

Quinn smiles and laughs.

But Blaine knows it's the truth. He looks at Kurt, who appears to be scolding a cat through a telephone, and knows that this is the boy for him.

It doesn't matter what he is. As long as he's still Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaah. I feel like that ended abruptly.<strong>

** By the way, I feel like this is not angsty, but sort-of angsty. That's the story of the Angst category. I cannot write good angst. **

**Flames will be used to burn Puck's cathawk off. (Seriously though. Look at that mohawk. It's hardly 'cool' anymore and it looks like a dying cat.)**


End file.
